It is known that air contaminants are harmful to the health, especially to children or pregnant women. In addition, the air contaminants also damage electronic products. Taking the airborne molecular contamination (AMC) for example, the AMC includes four types in relation to the main chemical natures thereof as follows: (1) Molecular Acids (MA) include a fluoride, a chloride, a bromide, a sulfate, a phosphate, a nitrogen oxide and so on; (2) Molecular Bases (MB) include ammonia, an amine, an amide, a urea and so on; (3) Molecular Condensables (MC) include a plasticizer, an antioxidant, a phosphate, a siloxane and so on; and (4) Molecular Dopants (MD) include a boron, a phosphorous, an arsenic, an antimony and so on. These contaminants are harmful to not only the manufactures and/or the experiments but also to the operators and/or the researchers in the cleanroom or the laboratory, so that an air detection method is essential to know whether the air in a specific space is polluted or not.
An existing method for detecting a boron or phosphorous contaminant is to put a testing wafer in the cleanroom for twenty four hours to collect the contaminant, and at the mean time, the contaminant reacts with the silicon on the wafer. Then, the testing wafer is taken to the laboratory for the analysis to find a detection result. It can be seen that this method cost much time to get the detection result.
Another existing method is to apply an impinger to get an AMC sample in the cleanroom, but it suffers from a low concentration and low adsorption issue. In the low concentration situation, it usually takes twenty four hours to get the sample in the cleanroom for the analysis. Therefore, this method is also time-consuming and has a poor precision.
There are still many other existing detection methods, such as Fourier Transform infrared spectroscopy (FTIR) sampling, for detecting air pollution. However, many existing detection methods spend much time to get a detection result, and some other existing detection methods cost a lot to get a detection result and are subject to the concentration limit.
There is a need to solve the above-mentioned deficiencies/issues.